staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Z pasją przez życie; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Podniebna Piłka 69; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Budzik - Przedszkolne sztuczki 09:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 10:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 33; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Wstydliwe sprawy odc. 132; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3782; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3783; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1059; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1610; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 23 Alexandra David Neel; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 30; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3784; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3785; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1453 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1611; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1064; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pracowity wiatr odc. 3; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Zazdrość; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 21:40 29. PPA Wrocław - koncert laureatów 22:10 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc.1 (Mastier i Margarita) - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 23:05 Mocne kino nocne - Życzenie śmierci IV (Death Wish IV); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 00:45 Kojak seria 4 - Letnie szaleństwo kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:35 Errata do biografii - Adam Ważyk 02:00 Był taki dzień - 14 kwietnia; felieton 02:05 Notacje - Zbigniew Kowalski. Dyrygent z ORP "Wicher"; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 104/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 105/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 18/39 Gdzie Jest Punia; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 156; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 35 Przebudzony talent; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Robin Hood - odc 1/13 Będziecie to tolerować?; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 40 Podejrzenia 13:00 Wyprawy krzyżowe - odc 4; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 2/26 ( 36) Dama w czerwieni; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 328 Rysownik roku; serial TVP 16:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 Żelazny krzyż - txt str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2008"; widowisko 20:20 M jak miłość - odc. 575; serial TVP 21:10 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 332 21:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:20 To ja złodziej - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 00:05 Panorama 00:20 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 6; felieton 00:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Legenda (film Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego); film dokumentalny 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert na dwa fortepiany. Standardy (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Możdżer) 01:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:02 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 14; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:01 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 1 (Is it Safe to eat?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Granice - Belfast. Dzielą nas mury (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:18 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 14.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:17 Studio reportażu - Białe narzeczeństwo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:02 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 14; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:01 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 14.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 1 (Is it Safe to eat?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Granice - Belfast. Dzielą nas mury (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:18 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Music Spot, odc. 236 5.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 511 6.15 Adam i Ewa, odc. 126 6.45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 7.15 TV Market 7.30 Wielka Wygrana. odc. 224 8.00 Jak oni śpiewają, odc. 32 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210, odc. 50 11.30 Samo życie, odc. 1081 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami, odc. 8 13.00 Przebojowe dzieci, odc. 4 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 687 14.45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 15.15 Daleko od noszy, odc. 58 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja, odc. 1069 16.30 Chirurdzy, odc. 20 17.25 I kto tu rządzi?, odc. 11 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 688 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 1082 21.00 MEGA HIT - XXX. Następny poziom - film akcji, USA, 2005 22.00 Studio Lotto 0.15 Daleko od noszy, odc. 143 0.45 Miasto zwycięzców, odc. 69 1.45 Zakazana kamera, odc. 21 3.15 Nocne randki TVN 5.00 Uwaga! 5.20 Telesklep 6.20 Hej-nał show 7.25 Fabryka Gry 8.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Pascal, po prostu gotuj 11.30 Wielkie porządki 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13.05 Taniec z gwiazdami 14.45 Detektywi - serial 15.15 Marina - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18.25 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 22.35 Teraz my! 23.20 Superwizjer 23.55 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy 0.55 Wydanie drugie poprawione 1.25 Co za tydzień 1.50 Uwaga! 2.10 Wrzuć na luz 3.10 Telesklep 3.35 Nic straconego TV 4 6.20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9.25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 11.25 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 12.25 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 13.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.25 Berlin, Berlin - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 17.30 mała Czarna - talk-show 18.30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Włatcy móch. Mokre sny I - serial animowany 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Wiara bez lęku - film dokumentalny 22.45 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23.45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 0.50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 1.25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 2.25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 2.50 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 3.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 4.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5.15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.25 Music Chat 6.00 Telesklep 7.05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy 8.00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 8.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 9.55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Wyścig po kasę 14.00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.55 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Przyjaciele VII - serial komediowy 19.30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 20.00 Rockefeller Plaza 20.30 Chinka - film obyczajowy, Chiny/USA 2001 22.55 Ojciec chrzestny - film sensacyjny, USA 1972 2.15 Wróżki 3.20 Laski na czacie 4.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Gwiazda piosenki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Szkoda gadać - odc. 29; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Siedem życzeń - odc. 4/7* - Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1060; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Astrofizyka bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 556; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Centrum Badań Kosmicznych (Jakub Ryzenko); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Determinator - odc. 1/13; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Edyta Olszówka, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tomasz Karolak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Dedek, Marek Frąckowiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Warto rozmawiać - Kiedy nas zmienią?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - W pogoni za Noa Noa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Gwiazda piosenki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Dzika Polska - Szał pierzastych ciał (51); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - WSGO Warta; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1060; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - Śpiąca królewna; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe Orły 2008 23:15 Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Wasilewicz (Nowy Jork - USA); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Panorama; STEREO 00:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (215) Ryski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1060; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - Śpiąca królewna; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe Orły 2008 04:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Z archiwum IPN - WSGO Warta; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Centrum Badań Kosmicznych (Jakub Ryzenko); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 9.00 Przewodnik 9.05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9.10 Symfonia D 9.40 Birth-Day 10.20 Berserk. Jachtem przez Antarktydę 11.15 Czytelnia 11.40 Gramy piosenki - na przekór niechętnym i drwiącym 12.25 Kino krótkich filmów, Sonata na pięć samotnych kobiet 12.35 Powrót do Jasnej Polany 13.00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13.45 "Kombinat" - 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław 2005 14.50 Mostar Sevdah Reunion 15.20 Michał Urbaniak i Urbfusion 16.25 Chrystus i demony w nowej Hiszpanii 17.00 Przewodnik 17.05 Irena Eichlerówn 17.55 Kino krótkich filmów, Bezprzykładna obrona twierdzy Deutschkreutz 18.15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18.35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19.00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: 'Kapelusz', 'Róża', 'Okno zabite deskami' 19.10 Telekino, Kapelusz 19.20 Telekino, Róża 19.30 Telekino, Okno zabite deskami 19.55 Dżem - Rawa Blues Festiwal '92 20.30 Klasyka filmowa, Wszyscy dobrzy rodacy 22.25 Przewodnik 22.30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 23.00 Yehudi Menuhin - skrzypce stulecia 23.55 Strefa, Wierszem, Marcin Cecko 0.15 Strefa, Czytanie dramatu, "Śmierć i dziewczyna", Jackie 0.40 Strefa, Komix, "Chomik zagłady" 0.45 Strefa, Komix, "Chomik zagłady" 0.50 Strefa, Komix, "Chomik zagłady" 0.55 Przewodnik 1.00 Kino nocne, Mahler 2.55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3.10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - AZS Gorzów - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 09:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 ( dzień I ); STEREO 11:20 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: Piotrcovia - SPR Lublin; STEREO 12:45 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 15:15 Sportowa debata; STEREO 16:15 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zwarcie - Daniel Olbrychski - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sportowe wydarzenia tygodnia; STEREO 17:30 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 19:15 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 21:30 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Puchar UEFA - Sporting - Rangers Glasgow; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 9.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata. Grand Prix Portugalii 10.00 Lekkoatletyka. Maraton w Londynie 11.15 Pływanie. Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 13.00 Snooker. UK Championship w Telford 15.00 Kolarstwo. Wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 16.00 Pływanie. Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze - finały 17.15 Tenis ziemny Droga do French Open 17.30 Piłka nożna 18.00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18.45 Watts 19.00 Viking 19.30 Viking 20.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów. Mistrzostwa Europy - kobiety w kategorii do 48 kg 21.30 Fight Club. Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki 0.00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski HBO 6.00 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy 7.55 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna 9.25 Ballada o Jacku i Rose - dramat obyczajowy 11.15 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy 12.55 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia 14.40 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy 16.15 Nagroda API. Al Pacino - magazyn filmowy 17.45 Gol 2. Żyjąc marzeniem - dramat obyczajowy 19.40 Premiera. Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20.10 Premiera. Shinobi - dramat sensacyjny 21.55 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny 23.20 Hot Tamale - komedia 1.05 Shinobi - dramat sensacyjny 2.50 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny Hallmark Channel 6:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) 8:00 Kanion osamotnienia 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Porządek i chaos (5) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Wielka pokusa (19) 12:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Wielka pokusa (19) 15:00 Kanion osamotnienia 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Wcześniej uchwycone (6) 18:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (1/2) 20:00 Kingdom (1) 21:00 Wywiad: Według scenariusza (8) 22:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Znaczek von Stauffenberga (7) 22:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Randka z doktorem D. (9) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Poślizg (11) 0:00 Wywiad: Według scenariusza (8) 1:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Znaczek von Stauffenberga (7) 1:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Randka z doktorem D. (9) 2:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 4:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) Ale Kino! 8:00 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 9:30 Duchy 11:00 Długa noc 12:30 Zapach wanilii 14:05 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 15:30 Późne popołudnie 17:05 Rumuński romans 19:05 Dziwna historia filmu "Pancernik Potiomkin" 20:00 ale klasyczne: Pancernik Potiomkin 21:20 Zabłąkani 23:00 Nora 0:50 Karnawał dusz 2:15 Intacto 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (14) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Koniec dzieciństwa 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (5) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 10:00 Dorastanie...: Tygrysy 11:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Bitwa o niedźwiedzie 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu pytona ludojada 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna 13:30 Życie zwierząt: Obszary trawiaste 14:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 15:00 Dzika Afryka: Pustynie 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (38) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (25) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (67) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (68) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będą chłopcami 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 20:00 Małpie życie (11) 20:30 Małpie życie (12) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze (15) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (51) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będą chłopcami 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 2:00 Początkujący weterynarze (15) 3:00 Małpie życie (11) 3:30 Małpie życie (12) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (51) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (29) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (19) 8:00 Babski oddział (19) 9:00 Szczury wodne (164) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (8) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (19) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (29) 13:00 Szczury wodne (164) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (8) 15:00 Babski oddział (19) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (20) 17:00 Szczury wodne (165) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (30) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (9) 20:00 Babski oddział (20) 21:00 Dr House 2 (4) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (21) 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (6) 0:00 Miejsce zbrodni (7) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (22) 2:00 Dr House 2 (4) 3:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (6) 4:00 Miejsce zbrodni (7) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (4) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (65) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (65) 10:35 Doktor Who (4) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Allo, Allo (3) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 17:20 Doktor Who (5) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (6) 20:20 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 23:00 Historie wielkich gwiazd (6) 23:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 1:45 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 4:30 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Rhodes w Indiach (8) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (19) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 9:45 10 lat mniej (11) 10:10 10 lat mniej (12) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (20) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 13:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 13:30 10 lat mniej (11) 14:00 10 lat mniej (12) 14:30 Rhodes w Indiach (8) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (21) 15:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (16) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 17:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 19:00 10 lat mniej (15) 19:30 10 lat mniej (16) 20:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 22:00 10 lat mniej (15) 22:30 10 lat mniej (16) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (16) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 1:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 1:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 2:20 10 lat mniej (15) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (16) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (21) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (16) 5:05 10 lat mniej (15) 5:30 10 lat mniej (16) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (5) 8:00 Ostatnie wakacje 9:55 Dom bez okien 11:40 Pod słońce 13:25 Duchy Goi 15:25 Mała Miss 17:15 Filantropia czy biznes 18:20 Firma - CIA (2/3) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (6) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Puls 22:35 Premiera: Czerwony bez niebieskiego 23:45 Labirynt Fauna 1:50 Sara 3:40 Cząstki elementarne 5:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 To przez Fidela 10:10 Łapu-capu extra 10:40 Droga do Eldorado 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (5) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 X-Men 14:45 Statyści 16:45 Dreamgirls 19:00 Cztery poziomo: Więzień (2/12) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Kulisy sławy 21:55 Irak w kawałkach 23:30 Puls 1:00 Krwawe święta 2:25 2 dni w dolinie 4:10 Tango ptaka 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ 9:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 15:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 19:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 20:00 Za ciosem 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:50 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 2:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 4:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 6:00 Za ciosem Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Miejsce zwane domem 7:50 Moja Sarah 9:40 Sueno - marzenia 11:25 Ostatni pociąg 12:55 W blasku Hollywood: Halle Berry 13:25 Wygrani i przegrani 14:50 Matka 16:35 Moja Sarah 18:25 Siostra Mary 20:00 Premiera: Twoja na zawsze 21:50 4400 4 (2) 22:35 Przed egzekucją 0:35 Cena sukcesu 2:15 Seks i podejrzenia 3:40 Taniec na wodzie 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (743) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (4) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna (18) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (20) 10:00 Porządek musi być (29) 10:30 Porządek musi być (30) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (5) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (6) 12:00 Druga szansa (75) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (51) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (9) 14:30 Modny świat (743) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna (18) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (20) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (1) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 18:00 Porządek musi być (29) 18:30 Porządek musi być (30) 19:00 Druga szansa (75) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (5) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (6) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (118) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (104) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Fantazyjne fetysze (13) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (118) 2:00 E-miłość (10) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (104) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (118) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (51) 5:30 Modny świat (743) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (7) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice bejsbolu 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 9:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 11:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 12:00 Najlepsze maszyny: Pociągi 12:30 Najlepsze maszyny: Transportery 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Dogonić tornado (2) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 16:00 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (1) 16:30 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (2) 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bonneville (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice bejsbolu 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 21:00 Niewiarygodne tajemnice medycyny: Transseksualizm 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Dziwniejsze niż fikcja 23:00 poTURBOwani (5) 0:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Cztery pory roku 1:00 Z akt FBI: Bunt w raju 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Tęgie głowy 3:00 Niewiarygodne tajemnice medycyny: Transseksualizm 4:00 Detektywi sądowi: Dziwniejsze niż fikcja 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bonneville (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (4) 7:00 Brainiac (6) 8:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (2) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Afrykańskie równiny 10:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 11:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 12:00 Brainiac (4) 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (2) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Afrykańskie równiny 16:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 17:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 20:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pożeracze ziemi 21:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochód spycharka 22:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Areny sportowe 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 2:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pożeracze ziemi 3:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochód spycharka 3:50 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Areny sportowe 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (4) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (2) 7:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 8:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 9:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 10:00 Atlantyda w Andach 11:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 12:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (2) 13:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 14:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 15:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 16:00 Atlantyda w Andach 17:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 18:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (2) 19:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 20:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 21:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 22:00 Atlantyda w Andach 23:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 0:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (2) 1:00 Rzymskie Koloseum - arena śmierci 2:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 3:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 3:55 Atlantyda w Andach 4:45 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Hastings - 1066 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 15:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 16:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Freeride World Tour 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 21:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 22:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Karambol: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sluiskil 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Twoje, moje i nasze 7:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 9:30 Zaklęte serca 11:05 Wszystko jest iluminacją 12:50 Na planie 13:25 Lassie 15:05 Różowa Pantera 16:35 Ucieczka łosia 18:05 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 19:55 Malowany welon 22:00 Zły dotyk 23:25 Lucky Louie (6) 23:55 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 1:40 Christina Aguilera 2:40 Zły dotyk 4:10 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości HBO Comedy 10:00 Dzikie koty 11:40 Wróć na scenę 13:30 Cinema, cinema 13:55 Super tata 15:25 Dzikie koty 17:10 Wróć na scenę 18:55 Super tata 20:30 Californication (12) 21:00 Nieudacznik 22:30 Kilka słów o miłości 0:25 Californication (12) 0:55 Gdzie dwóch się bije 2:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin 6:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Zofia 7:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Rafał z lasu 7:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Babunia 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 15A/81 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 15/84 8:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 8:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 9:45 Seans sensacji 9:50 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 11:20 Seans sensacji: Łowca nazistów 12:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 12:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 12:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Jak żyć 15:25 Rodzina do kina 15:30 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Alaska kontra Hera (3/15) 16:00 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Czysta gra (4/15) 16:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin 16:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Zofia 18:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Rafał z lasu 18:30 Młode kadry - Debiutanci 19:05 Młode kadry - Debiutanci: 483 km 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 12/46 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 16/48 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje z wielkiej rzeki 21:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Płyną tratwy 22:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Łowca nazistów 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 12/46 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 16/48 23:30 Seans sensacji 23:35 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 1:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 1:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 1:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Jak żyć 3:50 Seans. Dyrektorzy 3:55 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Ryzykant (6-ost.) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 'Pory roku: Taniec zimy' (1/4) 10:30 'Pory roku: Taniec wiosny' (2/4) 11:00 'Pory roku: Taniec lata' (3/4) 11:35 'Pory roku: Taniec jesieni' (4-ost.) 12:05 Refleksje na minionym czasem, podróż w stronę muzyki Qiganga Chena 13:10 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Richard Strauss: 'Elektra' 18:50 Jael Azzaretti i Ensemble Orchestral de Paris w Teatrze Châtelet 19:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenata notturna D-dur KV 239 20:30 Anton Bruckner: VIII symfonia c-moll 22:00 Herbert von Karajan: Wspomnienia 22:50 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia F-dur nr 79 23:25 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia G-dur nr 81 0:10 Około północy: Joe Zawinul i WDR Big Band Köln na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006- koncert 1:05 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz 2005! Otomo Yoshihide New Jazz Ensemble 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: Captain Marcus! Marcus Miller, G. Maret, K. Whalum, DJ Logic 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (45) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (49) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (18) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (44) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (16) 8:00 Noddy (37) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (18) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 8:30 Pingu (14) 8:40 SamSam (13) 8:50 Rumcajs (8) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (104) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (7) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (29) 9:45 Bracia koala (53) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (69) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 11:00 Noddy (36) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (17) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (26) 11:30 Pingu (13) 11:40 SamSam (12) 11:50 Rumcajs (7) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (18) 12:05 Śniegusie (7) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (16) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (31) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (44) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (48) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (43) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (15) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (103) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (6) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (28) 16:45 Bracia koala (78) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (68) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (19) 18:25 Śniegusie (8) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (17) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (37) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (32) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Penetratorzy 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 MTV prezentuje 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Marzenia o rurociągu 9:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym 10:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 13:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (1) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (1) 17:00 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (6) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 19:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 21:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 22:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji 0:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 1:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 3:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 4:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 7:35 Sklep w Stambule 8:10 Sklep w Wenecji 8:40 Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 9:10 Inne życie 9:40 Leksykon ciąży (14/15) 10:10 Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 10:35 Akademia Pana Piotra: Subkultury młodzieżowe/Mniejszości narodowe (1/5) 11:05 Niezły kanał (6) 11:15 Fidel. Historia prawdziwa 12:55 Watriane pole 13:20 Ostatni żydowscy powstańcy 14:45 Córka sędziego 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (6) 17:00 Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 18:05 Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Prawa życia: Joey (6-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) 22:35 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 23:20 Uciec śmierci 0:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 1:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Społeczeństwo w pierwszej połowie XX wieku (1/40) 2:20 Sklep w Splicie 2:50 Azja - raj na ziemi: Góry Arawali (8-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Karnawał zwierząt (37) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (675) 8:45 Samo życie (1048) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pies ogrodnika (13) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Wyjazd do Afryki (106) 13:25 Świat według Kiepskich: EXPO (136) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:10 Wybierz gospodarkę 16:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Milionerzy (28) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (676) 21:30 Samo życie (1049) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Fałszerze (34) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pocieszacz (137) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Rzymskie wakacje (140) 0:15 Daleko od noszy: Kuchnia pani Michaliny (107) 0:45 Drogówka 1:10 Samo życie (1049) 1:35 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (676) 3:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Pocieszacz (137) 4:35 Daleko od noszy: Kuchnia pani Michaliny (107) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Fałszerze (34) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Żużel: 1. liga polska 12:40 Total Rugby 13:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 16:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Reiner Calmund 16:40 Gol 18:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 22:40 Boks: Gala w Pensacoli 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 19:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Neubrandenburgu 20:55 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 23:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 1:20 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Bajeczny cyrk Billy Rose 8:25 Pani Soffel 10:15 Pan Skeffington 12:20 Ujarzmij go, kowboju 13:20 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci 15:00 Zygzak 16:45 Zagubione dni 19:00 Słodki ptak młodości 21:00 Zawadiaki 23:10 Dwudziesta piąta godzina 1:05 Słodki ptak młodości 3:00 Zagubione dni 5:05 Ziemia błogosławiona Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (30/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (31/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (123/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Bilard: Grand Prix Polski WiK Pol Tour w 10-bil 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (44/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (105/178) 13:50 Stellina (124/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (26/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (45/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (106/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (27/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (1/40) 20:00 Odmienić los 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (43/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (9/10) 23:40 Strongman (1/4) 0:10 Przyjaciółki 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Pisarze wszechczasów (32) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Operacja "Lew morski" (48) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Biurowa wyspa (22) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Trener Vahid (15) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Echa (30) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (10) 9:00 Kot pani Ashboro 10:35 Histeria: Historia latania (33) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i baseball (49) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Moc życzeń (23) 11:35 Friday Wear: Matka na okładkę (16) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 12:05 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych świąt, babciu Porażka (23) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pierwsza randka (56) 13:25 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 13:50 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 14:25 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Piękne i bestia (3) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 16:00 Aparatka: Szkoła przetrwania (13) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Bajerant (35) 17:00 Świat Raven: Królewskie traktowanie (10) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: W samo serce (1) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (11) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dobre uczynki (24) 18:50 Zoey 101: Koncert (7) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Proces (12) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Nelly Furtado (3) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wagary (57) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (15) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Hour of Victory 22:15 Game Factory: Turok (1) 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Mgła" 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (14) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Tylko dla mężczyzn 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Tylko dla mężczyzn 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Tylko dla mężczyzn 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 22:20 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Zacisze dla żony 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 3:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Królowie rozrywki 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (22) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana (1/20) 13:30 Zbrodniarz i panna 15:00 Burza uczuć (40) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (115) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (115) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (23) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (24) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (23) 23:35 Zbrodniarz i panna 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 9:55 Zdrowy start 10:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Ślubne pogotowie 12:00 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) 17:00 SOS Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda (6) 20:25 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 20:55 Czas na herbatę 21:00 Mój dom mnie zabija 21:30 SOS Uroda 22:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca (1) 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Grechuta 0:55 Tori & Dean (7) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak żyć dłużej 3:05 Ona czyli ja 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Jak to ruszyć? 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Historie motocyklowe 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 15:00 Poza kontrolą 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Zasoby ludzkie 9:50 Niebezpieczne związki (1/3) 11:30 Niebo spada 13:15 Wittgenstein 14:35 Dalekie pawilony (3-ost.) 16:25 Nas troje 18:05 Ekstremalna prędkość 20:00 Niebezpieczne związki (1/3) 21:40 Lulu 23:25 Emmanuelle: Ostatnie rozkosze (7-ost.) 1:05 Strefa wojny 2:40 We władzy ojca AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 37 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 36 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 37 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 07:55 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 09:25 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 11:05 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 12:45 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 15:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 17:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy 18:05 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 20:00 Ja w środku tańczę - dramat obyczajowy reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. James McAvoy, Steven Robertson, Romola Garai, Alan King Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Francja 2004 21:45 Barwy prawdy - thriller reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. James Spader, John Cusack, Imogen Stubbs, Mandy Patinkin USA 1991 23:35 Węże w samolocie - thriller reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Julianna Margulies, Nathan Phillips, Rachel Blanchard Niemcy/USA 2006 01:20 We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 03:10 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 04:55 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z poniedziałku na wtorek) Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 203 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 06:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 511 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 112 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 113 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 217 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 218 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 219 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1742 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 106 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 114 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 115 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 204 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 16:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 109 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1743 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 101 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 102 USA 2007 21:10 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 103 USA 2007 21:35 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 104 USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 306 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 307 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 211 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 212 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 301 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Daily Show - program satyryczny 00:35 Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Charlotte Rampling, Jessica Harper, Marie-Christine Barrault USA 1980 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 301 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 511 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 114 i 115 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 21 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 4, Zdobycz dnia USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Człowiek cień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, W gruzach reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 4, Loteria Francja 2006 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 22 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 5, Pechowa passa USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Strach przed miłością reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Odmiany miłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 5, Świąteczne wydanie Francja 2006 17:10 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 1, Viva Las Vegas USA 2003 18:10 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 1, Ceremonia pogrzebowa USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Wojna i pokój reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Nie patrz wstecz reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Jak dwa pingwiny USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Matka jest tylko jedna USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Pisarskie wyzwania Francja 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Piąty znak USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 6, Ulubione gry USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 23 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Śmiertelne gry reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 41, Lisa Marie Priesley Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Julie gotuje: Taca serów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 08:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Hiszpańska minifiesta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:05 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Rob Burns - magazyn kulinarny odc. 83 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 14:30 Julie gotuje: Taca serów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 21 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:45 Julie gotuje: Taca serów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Niespodzianka dla sprzedawców - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 19:00 Julie gotuje: Taca serów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 19:05 Martha 2: Julie Bowen - talk show odc. 71 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Owoce morza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Alain Passard - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Francja/USA 2004 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 22:00 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:00 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 00:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Owoce morza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 00:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 00:55 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 01:20 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 01:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 03:10 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 03:35 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:55 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 135 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 135 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 13 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 134 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 135 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 4fun.hits 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17:00 Polsporty 17:40 4fun.hits 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 Rockowanie/lista 20:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.hits 01:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony - filmy animowane BBC CBeebies 06:00 Teletubisie odc.: 2 06:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 06:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 06:45 Małe roboty odc.: 6 06:55 Smyki odc.: 8 07:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 07:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 07:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 07:45 Małe roboty odc.: 15 07:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 13 08:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 10 08:15 Supercyfry 08:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 08:45 Smyki odc.: 8 09:05 Boogie Beebies 09:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 09:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 09:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 10:00 Teletubisie odc.: 3 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 19 10:45 Małe roboty odc.: 3 10:55 Smyki odc.: 7 11:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 11:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 17 11:45 Małe roboty odc.: 14 11:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 12 12:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 9 12:15 Supercyfry 12:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 12:45 Smyki odc.: 7 13:05 Boogie Beebies 13:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 13:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 14:00 Teletubisie odc.: 2 14:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 14:45 Małe roboty odc.: 6 14:55 Smyki odc.: 8 15:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 15:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 15:45 Małe roboty odc.: 15 15:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 13 16:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 10 16:15 Supercyfry 16:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 16:45 Smyki odc.: 8 17:05 Boogie Beebies 17:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 17:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 18:00 Teletubisie odc.: 3 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 19 18:45 Małe roboty odc.: 3 18:55 Smyki odc.: 7 19:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 19:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 17 19:45 Małe roboty odc.: 14 19:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 12 20:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 9 20:15 Supercyfry 20:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 20:45 Smyki odc.: 7 21:05 Boogie Beebies 21:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 21:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 22:00 Teletubisie odc.: 2 22:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 22:45 Małe roboty odc.: 6 22:55 Smyki odc.: 8 23:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 23:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 23:45 Małe roboty odc.: 15 23:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 13 00:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 10 00:15 Supercyfry 00:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 00:45 Smyki odc.: 8 01:05 Boogie Beebies 01:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 01:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 01:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 02:00 Teletubisie odc.: 2 02:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 02:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 02:45 Małe roboty odc.: 6 02:55 Smyki odc.: 8 03:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 03:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 03:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 03:45 Małe roboty odc.: 15 03:55 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 13 04:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 10 04:15 Supercyfry 04:30 Charlie i Lola odc.: 10 04:45 Smyki odc.: 8 05:05 Boogie Beebies 05:20 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 05:35 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 05:40 Błyśnij-błyskula Boomerang 06:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 06:20 Atomrówek 06:45 Popeye 07:00 Tom i Jerry 07:30 Zwariowane melodie 08:00 Miś Yogi 08:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 08:55 Droopy i Dripple 09:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 09:45 Figle z Flintstonami 10:10 Kocia ferajna 10:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 11:00 Jetsonowie 11:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 11:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 12:15 Flintstonowie 12:40 Tom i Jerry 13:05 Zwariowane melodie 13:30 Dastardly i Muttley 13:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 14:20 Josie i Kociaki 14:45 Popeye 15:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 15:35 Jetsonowie 16:00 Tom i Jerry 16:25 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 16:50 Rodzina Addamsów 17:15 Strażnicy czasu 17:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 18:05 Hrabia Kaczula 18:30 Szopy 18:55 Maska 19:20 Kocia ferajna 19:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 20:10 Tom i Jerry 20:35 Flintstonowie 21:00 Dastardly i Muttley 21:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 21:50 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 22:15 Flintstonowie 22:40 Tom i Jerry 23:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 23:30 Jabber Jaw 23:55 Quick Draw McGraw 00:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 00:45 Jetsonowie 01:10 Josie i Kociaki 01:35 Pies Huckleberry 02:00 Snag 02:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 02:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 03:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 03:40 Goryl Magilla 04:05 Lew Lippy 04:30 Pixie i Dixie 04:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 05:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 05:35 Droopy i Dripple RTÉ One 06:05 EuroNews 06:35 Benson ® 07:00 The Nanny 07:25 Seoige & O'Shea (Repeat) (T) 08:15 The Afternoon Show (Repeat) (T) 09:40 Judge Joe Brown 10:05 Judge Joe Brown 10:35 Dr Phil 11:30 Shortland Street (T) 12:00 Doctors (T) 12:30 Fair City (Repeat) (T) 13:00 RTE News: One O'Clock and Weather 13:25 Home and Away (T) 13:55 Neighbours 14:20 EastEnders (Repeat) (T) 15:00 The Afternoon Show (T) 16:25 Seoige & O'Shea (T) 17:20 Nuacht RTE 17:30 The Bill 18:00 The Angelus 18:01 RTE News: Six One and Weather 19:00 Nationwide (T) 19:30 Leargas 20:00 EastEnders (T) 20:30 Life Without Me (Repeat) (T) 21:00 RTE News: Nine O'Clock and Weather (T) 21:30 21st Century Child (T) 22:40 Questions and Answers (T) 23:40 West of Mecca 00:15 RTE News and Weather 00:20 The Late Late Show (Repeat) (T) 02:30 Questions and Answers (Repeat) (T) 03:25 Shortland Street (Repeat) (T) 03:50 Nationwide (Repeat) (T) 04:15 The Bill (Repeat) (T) 04:40 Dr Phil (Repeat) (T) 05:10 Winning Streak ® RTÉ Two 06:10 Arthur 06:35 The Lost World of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle 07:00 Papa Beaver's Story Time 07:15 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 07:40 ICE 08:00 The Flintstones 08:25 Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive 08:50 Roobarb and Custard Too 09:05 Den Tots: Tweenies 09:30 Grabby Bag (T) 09:35 Barney 10:00 Charlie and Lola 10:15 Fluffy Gardens 10:25 Storylane 10:30 Max and Ruby 10:55 Thomas & Friends 11:05 Rupert Bear - Follow the Magic 11:20 The Morbegs (T) 11:30 In the Night Garden (T) 12:00 Picme 12:05 Roary the Racing Car 12:20 Tweenies (T) 12:45 Grabby Bag (T) 12:50 Barney 13:15 Charlie and Lola (T) 13:35 Fluffy Gardens 13:45 Storylane (T) 13:50 Faireez 14:05 Blanche 14:10 Me Too! (T) 14:35 Fado Fado (T) 14:40 Kazoo (T) 14:50 Planet Sketch 15:00 Biker Mice from Mars 15:25 Shaun the Sheep 15:35 Foreign Exchange 16:05 The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 16:35 ICE 17:00 news2day 17:10 Sabrina the Teenage Witch (T) 17:35 TTV: Neighbours 18:00 The Simpsons ® 18:30 Home and Away (Repeat) (T) 19:00 The King of Queens (T) 19:30 RTE Sport on Two: OB Sport 20:00 RTE Sport on Two: Monday Night Soccer 21:00 Father Ted (Repeat) (T) 21:30 Livin' with Lucy 22:00 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (T) 22:55 The Podge & Rodge Show 23:25 RTE News on Two and World Forecast (T) 23:55 Shortscreen 00:00 Day Break 00:50 Corner Gas 01:15 Ike: Countdown to D-Day (Premiere) 02:50 Man Stroke Woman 03:20 EuroNews TV3 06:00 The Week in Review ® 06:30 The Political Party ® 07:00 Ireland AM 10:00 Xpose ® 10:30 The Jeremy Kyle Show 11:30 Heartbeat ® 12:30 Loose Women 13:30 The Oprah Winfrey Show 14:30 Ricki Lake 15:30 Ten Years Younger 16:00 Head 2 Toe 16:30 Judge Judy 17:30 News@5.30 18:00 Xpose 18:30 The Life Laundry 19:00 Emmerdale (T) 19:30 Coronation Street (T) 20:00 Everybody Hates Chris 20:30 Coronation Street (T) 21:00 True CSI 22:00 Underworld Histories 23:00 Nightly News with Vincent Browne 23:40 Sports Tonight 00:00 Standoff 00:55 Hell's Kitchen USA 01:50 The Jeremy Kyle Show ® 02:45 Close TG4 06:00 France 24 07:00 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Doodlebops ® 07:25 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Wonder Pets! ® 07:50 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Fiach agus Féilim 08:00 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Dora the Explorer (Repeat) (T) 08:23 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Cúla Cairde Trí Shúile an Chait ® 08:25 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Tar ag Spraoi Sesame ® 08:50 Cúla 4 na nÓg: Blinky Bill ® 09:20 France 24 10:30 All of Us 10:55 Wanted: Dead or Alive ® 11:25 Comhrá ® 11:55 Homes Under the Hammer 13:00 An Aimsir Láithreach 13:05 The Virginian ® 14:30 Cúla 4: Doodlebops 14:55 Go, Diego, Go! ® 15:20 Staines Down Drains 15:45 Skunk Fu! 16:25 Monster Allergy 16:50 SpongeBob SquarePants (Repeat) (T) 17:00 Lizzie McGuire ® 17:30 Síle: 8 Simple Rules 18:00 My Super Sweet 16 ® 18:30 South Park ® 18:57 An Aimsir Láithreach 19:00 Nuacht TG4 19:30 Irish Paint Magic 20:00 Cladaigh Chonamara ® 20:30 GAA 2008 21:00 An Aimsir Láithreach 21:05 One Tree Hill (T) 22:00 Shabby Go Chic 22:30 Without a Trace (T) 23:25 Ceart's Coir ® 23:55 An Aimsir Láithreach 00:00 Cold Case (Repeat) (T) 00:55 Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? 02:35 France 24 Channel 6 07:05 7th Heaven 08:00 Popscene News and gossip from the music world 10:10 Dawson's Creek 11:05 That 70s Show ® 11:35 Take Six ® 12:05 Rachael Ray 13:00 Frasier ® 13:30 Seinfeld 14:00 Party of Five 15:00 Popscene ® 17:05 Buffy the Vampire Slayer 18:05 Charmed 19:00 Friends 19:30 Seinfeld 20:00 The Unit 21:00 Friends 21:30 Heroes 22:30 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 23:25 Law & Order 00:25 Night Shift 02:25 Close 03:25 The Loop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTÉ One z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTÉ Two z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV3 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TG4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 6 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku